


are you still mine?

by goodmorninglou



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [35]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Race wants dominos, Sprace Apartment AU, literally just fluff, snapshots of the big day, sprace, unchained melody, weddings!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglou/pseuds/goodmorninglou
Summary: spot and race get married





	are you still mine?

**Author's Note:**

> hello beautiful humans  
for the third time, listen to unchained melody, it’s amazing  
hope you enjoy!!

Race stared at himself in the mirror, straightening his blazer, and let out a deep, deep breath.

Albert brushed off his shoulders and smiled easily. “You ready?”

A slightly uneasy nod, and an excited smile. “I’m ready.”

Elmer stood and pulled him into a quick hug. “Let’s do this.” Finch announced.

Race grinned and stepped away from the mirror.

—

Spot buttoned the last button on his jacket and let out a heavy exhale.

Davey fixed a strand of his hair. “How ya feeling?”

“Um,” He let out a slightly strangled laugh. “Jittery.”

“Blink twice if you want to call it off.” Jack called dryly from the corner.

Spot grinned and made an extendedeffort to not blink, eyes widening until they burned slightly. Jack snorted, and Davey cast him a scolding glance.

Crutchie turned to him. “You ready?”

Spot nodded. “Born ready.”

—

Race’s hands were shaking, but Spot’s eyes grounded him as he pulled out his vows.

“Sean Conlon, I wrote and rewrote these vows about twelve times.” He started, voice shaking, and Spot laughed. “I knew what I wanted to say, but I had no idea how to say it. But no matter what words are coming out of my mouth in whatever incorrect order, you’ve always known what I mean. Which is how I know that you’re it for me.” He grinned. “So I vow to make you laugh. I vow to stay in bed with you until noon on Sundays and then make pancakes. I vow to stay by your side for as long as you need me. I feel like the luckiest person alive to get to be your husband. I love you, and I’ll keep loving you as long as you want me to. I’m ready if you are.”

Race looked up into Spot’s eyes. He knew that there were a hundred people in the room, watching them and smiling—or maybe crying—but all he knows right then is Spot, across from him at the alter, beautiful and perfect and smiling.

Spot’s eyes twinkle, and he pulls out his vows.

—

Spot can feel his heartbeat from his fingertips to his toes, and his cheeks hurt a bit from smiling so wide at Race’s vows.

He took a short, joyful breath. “My Antonio. I’ve known you since I was nine, and I’ve genuinely loved you that entire time. From the time when we’d go to school and I’d be so terrified of human interaction that I’d hold onto the back of your shirt the entire time, to now when I still despise human interaction, I’ve loved you. I promise I won’t ever stop. I promise I’ll protect you and I’ll let you make breakfast in the morning so nothing burns down and I’ll live the rest of my life right by your side, if you’ll let me. I’m ready.”

He folded the paper back into his pocket and took Race’s hands in his own, relishing the sweet smile on his face.

The minister went on with the ceremony, telling Race to echo something. Race did as told, and somewhere in him, Spot was listening, but all he could truly focus on was that he was finally, finally marrying Race, and everything was going to work out.

His smile widened until his cheeks felt fit to burst, and he breathed, “I do.”

—

“By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and husband.”

—

“You know what I would love right now?” Race murmured, unwilling and unable to wipe the enormous smile from his face as he and Spot readied to make their big entrance into the dining hall as  husbands .

“Dominos?” Spot asked, smoothing a hand over Race’s hair to fix where he had rucked it up on the car ride over.

Race smiled wider, somehow. “Yes, how’d you know?”

“Because,” Spot made a face like ‘isn’t it obvious?’ and then grinned. “We always want Dominos.”

“That’s valid.” Race leaned over to kiss him once, twice, hand sliding up to hold his chin gently as their mouths connected shortly.

“I can’t believe we just got married.” Spot whispers, running a hand soothingly along Race’s chest.

A grin that hurts his cheeks. “Me neither.”

“Shall we enter?” Spot says dramatically, sweeping one arm out towards the door, the way you see in movies.

Race leans over to kiss him once more, deeply, and smiles against his mouth.

“Let’s.”

—

Spot stands and holds out a hand to Race. “It’s time for our first dance, my love.”

Race grins and takes it. “Wouldn’t want to miss that.” He jokes, and Spot smiled as the dance floor cleared and he led them into the middle of it all.

Race pulls Spot close, and Spot feels tears beg to enter his eyes as Race sings softly, “ _ Oh, my love, my darling, I’ve hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time.” _

“How did I know this song was going to be important to us?” Spot whispers joyfully, heart bursting as he looks up with watering eyes.

Race runs his thumb across Spot’s cheekbone, softly, and kisses his closed eyelids. “Because it’s just our song.” He says simply, and then, “_I_ _ need your love, I need your love, God speed your love, to me.” _

Spot rests his brow on Race’s chest, lungs filled with some effervescent, warm feeling, and he murmurs, “I love you so much.”

Race runs a hand along the back of his head. “Want to know a secret?”

“Always.”

He tilts Spot’s chin up to look into his face, blue eyes shimmering. “I used to lay awake at night, especially once we got the apartment, and just wonder when you’d stop being the last thought in my head each night.” He chuckles slightly. “I literally used to scold myself in the mirror and tell myself not to think of you so much, that you’re my best friend and I shouldn’t think of you before I fall asleep.” He shrugged lackadaisically, and then grinned. “But I couldn’t.”

Spot smiled sweetly. “You are... an apricity, Antonio.”

Race’s brows furrow. “What’s that mean?”

“It means the warmth of the sun during winter.” Spot explains, and grins at the look on Race’s face. “You’re my sunshine.”

Race bumps their noses together softly, giggling, and murmurs, “I love you, husband.”

“So I’ve heard.” Spot cocks a brow cheekily, adding: “I love you too.”

Race pulls him into a kiss, and whispers into his mouth, “ _ And time goes by, so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine?” _

—

Spot buries the knife in the cake, giggling against his own will, and the moment he’s cut a piece for he and Race, he smears it across his face and bursts out laughing. Race has done the same to him, face coated in frosting and tux lightly dusted with crumbs, and they’re both laughing so hard they forget they’re supposed to be eating the cake in the first place.

Race managed to scoop a piece onto his fork once he remembers, and feeds it to Spot through his grin. Spot has to cover his mouth with his hand so he doesn’t spit it out as he laughs.

He reciprocates the gesture, once he can actually breath again, and Race casts him a joyful wink as he takes the fork into his mouth.

He chews slowly. “Damn, we’re good at this.” He announces, laughing.

Spot laughed with him, chest so full it could explode, and even though their faces are covered in cake, he pulls Race into a kiss. The crowd gathered around them erupts in whoops and cheers.

Race tastes like frosting and sugar, and Spot loves it nearly as much as he loves his new husband.

—

Race pushes open the door to their apartment and stumbles inside, blazer thrown over his shoulder and one hand twined with Spot’s. The reception room was so warm that he’s still sweating, and he’s excited and exhausted at the same time, somehow.

His hands migrate to Spot’s waist, pulling him close, and Spot wraps his arms around Race’s shoulders, standing up on his tiptoes.

“Should I have carried you over the threshold?” Race murmurs contentedly, bumping their noses together sweetly.

Spot cocks a brow. “You think I’m the bride in this marriage?”

Race throws his head back and laughs, eyes shut. “That’s valid.”

Spot leans up to kiss him, slowly, intensity raising with each heartbeat that passes. His hands slide up to cup Race’s face, and then thread through his hair, and as they always do, Race’s knees go weak.

Spot doesn’t have to say ‘I love you’. Race knows it. Knows it by the way they danced that day, by the way Spot looked at Race during their vows, by the plain fact that he married him in the first place. And Race loves Spot, the way the ocean loves the shore that it reaches for. One could not exist without the other.

He pulls Spot ever closer, stumbling into their bedroom, and hears Spot whisper, “Husband.” against his mouth before all he knows is his Sean. 

—

Spot and Race remember snapshots of their wedding day. Vows, flashes of suits, rings glinting on hands. Jack, Davey and Crutchie standing behind Spot. Albert, Elmer and Finch standing behind Race. The lilting echo of Unchained Melody floating clearly through their ears. They remember smiling at each other, at the sound of their wedding bands clinking together when their hands thread together. Smearing cake in each other’s faces. Lying, twined together, at two in the morning when they’re exhausted and yet, too utterly joyous that they can’t sleep.

Race remembers the way Spot whispered “I love you” on the dance floor, the way his brown eyes glittered in the twinkling lights and his hand was warm in Race’s.

He ran his fingertips down Spot’s cheek, watching his closed eyelids flutter.

“I love you, babydoll.” He whispered, pressing their brows together.

And Spot, even though he was exhausted and half-asleep and absolutely bone-weary, he shuffled closer and slurred, “I love you too, husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really love that installment eek!!  
smile, because crabs must think that fish are flying, and that’s a reason to smile  
love y’all!!  
<333


End file.
